Angel and Their Little Life
by Shunou
Summary: Ketika sisi pedih atas banyaknya kehilangan yang dia alami telah terobati oleh cinta; ketika akhirnya dia memiliki keberanian untuk kembali mencinta; ketika dia sekali lagi diberkati oleh sebuah keluarga sempurna, dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah siap jika harus merasakan kehilangan sekali lagi.


**Angel and Their Little Life**

**A Naruto Fanfiction**

.

**Naruto is owned by Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**There's no material profit taken from this story.**

.

Di usianya yang ke tiga puluh enam, Hatake Kakashi sudah tidak lagi mampu mengingat berapa kali dia kehilangan. Karena begitu banyak itulah, dia tidak lagi menjaga hitungannya. Karena begitu sakit itulah, dia nyaris tidak lagi mampu merasa.

Sebelum dia mampu berjalan dengan benar, dia sudah tidak bisa melihat ibunya. Sebelum dia mampu mengenal dunia dengan benar, dia sudah harus merelakan ayahnya. Sebelum dia mampu memahami makna sesungguhnya dari keberadaan teman, dia sudah harus kehilangan satu di antaranya.

Ada satu titik dalam hidupnya di mana dia jatuh cinta tepat ketika cinta itu terenggut darinya dan naasnya, direnggut oleh tangannya sendiri. Ada satu titik dalam hidupnya di mana sekali lagi dia memiliki seseorang yang dia anggap pahlawan dan menjadi panutan, tetapi tanpa ampun kematian membawanya. Ada satu titik dalam hidupnya di mana sekali lagi dia memiliki orang-orang yang dia sayangi selayaknya keluarga, dan sama halnya dengan yang sudah-sudah, mereka tercerai berai. Tepat di depan matanya.

Dia menemukan sebuah keluarga dalam sebuah tim _genin _berisi bocah-bocah ingusan dengan dia sebagai bapak dari tiga orang anak dan dia dengan naifnya sempat merasa hidupnya akan berbelok ke arah yang lebih baik.

Atau mungkin itu cuma delusinya? Cuma angan-angannya semata?

Satu dari dua keturunan terakhir Uchiha—pada waktu itu, sayangnya, adalah yang pertama terlepas darinya. Kebencian bocah, yang bahkan belum paham apa itu hidup, begitu dalam hingga membutakannya. Mungkin karena dia tidak lagi mampu mencinta dengan benar itulah, begitu mudah sang Uchiha pergi ketika baru sebentar mereka bersama. Malam itu, dia kehilangan murid favoritnya.

Sang _Jinchuuriki kyuubi_, yang begitu mengingatkannya kepada _sensei_nya dan sekaligus pada momen kematian _Yondaime_, tak lama menyusul. Murid kesayangannya pergi mengikuti seorang _Sannin_ untuk belajar. Konohagakure, mungkin tepatnya, Hatake Kakashi tak cukup baginya untuk dijadikan guru.

Di satu titik terendah itu, dia akhirnya berpaling ke murid terakhirnya yang masih tinggal. Murid yang cengeng, kekanakan, dan yang hanya paham cara mengejar Uchiha. Dia tidak pernah berharap banyak dari bocah yang usianya nyaris separuh darinya. Dirinya tidak pernah menyadari bakat hebat miliknya, sampai di suatu hari gadis itu turut meninggalkannya untuk belajar sepenuhnya di bawah bimbingan _Godaime_. Pukulan telak itu tidak pernah dia sangka-sangka.

Sekali lagi, untuk yang kesekian kali, dia ditinggalkan tanpa siapa pun.

Dia memang tidak lagi meneteskan air mata, tetapi rasa sakit yang terasa tidak pernah berkurang. Dadanya sesak oleh pukulan keras yang tidak tampak, dan dia tahu bahwa dia tidak bisa mengelak. _Jounin_ elit sekelas dirinya pun tidak mampu bertahan. Namun, itu semua tersembunyi dengan begitu sempurna sampai-sampai ketika dia berkaca pun, dia ikut tertipu.

Dia sudah melewati tiga perang besar _shinobi _yang membawa pergi banyak teman dan sahabat. Dia sudah berkali-kali harus berdiri sendirian di sisi nisan dan menerima ungkapan bela sungkawa dari orang lain, seorang diri. Dia sudah paham bagaimana rasanya ditinggalkan dan menjadi satu-satunya yang bertahan ketika yang lain telah berpulang.

Sebanyak apa pun dia merasa, rasa sakitnya tak pernah memudar. Justru dengan tubuhnya yang semakin menua, rasa perih itu semakin lama semakin membesar dan siap menelan dirinya sepenuhnya.

Ketika sisi pedihnya telah terobati oleh cinta; ketika akhirnya dia memiliki keberanian untuk kembali mencinta; ketika dia sekali lagi diberkati oleh sebuah keluarga sempurna, dia tahu dia tidak akan pernah siap jika harus merasakan kehilangan sekali lagi.

Di hidupnya yang ke tiga puluh enam ini hanya dua kali dia mencinta dan sekali lagi akan dia rasakan sebuah kehilangan. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak dia ketahui hanyalah rasa sakit yang akan datang itu akan jauh lebih dalam, lebih perih, lebih kuat dari rasa sakit atas kehilangan mana pun yang sudah dia rasakan sebelumnya.

.

Hatake Kakashi duduk di bangku tunggu di depan ruang operasi rumah sakit Konoha. Sudah empat jam lampu ruang operasi itu dinyalakan merah, menandakan sebuah operasi tengah berlangsung. Dia sudah tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya. Hanya denyutan keras di dada lah yang setia mengingatkan dirinya bahwa dia masih hidup. Dua tangannya yang singgah di atas pahanya memutih karena terlalu erat dia kepalkan. Aliran deras darahnya terdengar hingga telinga dan membuat dia tidak mampu mendengar dengan baik.

Sampai kapan dia harus merasa begini? Dia bertanya-tanya.

Barangkali rasanya akan lebih mudah jika seseorang mengabarkan kepadanya bahwa dua orang yang dia tunggu di dalam ruang operasi itu tidak mampu bertahan daripada harus berjam-jam menunggu tanpa mampu berharap begini. Jujur, dia memang telah kehilangan harapan. Atau barangkali lebih tepat jika dikatakan dia tidak berani berharap sejak awal, sejak dia tiba-tiba dipanggil pulang dari misi delegasinya ke Sunagakure.

Dia tahu sesuatu yang buruk akan terjadi. Dia hanya tidak menduga akan secepat ini, lebih-lebih akan seberat ini.

Dalam kondisi lelah dan dipenuhi pikiran buruk, sekali lagi dia menyalahkan dirinya. Satu sisi gelapnya yang dulu mengingatkan dirinya terbukti benar sudah. Tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan dirinya terikat kepada orang lain, lagi. Tidak seharusnya dia membiarkan dirinya terlena dalam kebahagiaan cinta. Tidak seharusnya dia begitu egois, karena sebenarnya dia sudah tahu bahwa memiliki hubungan dengan _copy ninja_ akan sama berbahayanya dengan menjalankan misi kelas A tanpa persiapan. Satu perang _shinobi_ sudah akan pecah di penghujung tahun. Betapa gentingnya suasana dunia _shinobi_ dan tidak lah mengherankan ketika orang-orang terkasihnya juga menjadi salah satu dari korban awal.

Dia tidak lagi menghitung berapa lama dia duduk seorang diri di situ. Ketika fajar hari itu pecah, lampu merah ruang operasi digantikan dengan warna hijau. Kakashi mendongak dan melihat pintunya terbuka. Beberapa petugas medis keluar dengan wajah bersimbah peluh dan ekspresi muram. Satu dari ninja medis terbaik yang pernah dia kenal keluar paling akhir.

Melihat sosok itu, sekali lagi jantungnya diremas kuat.

"Kakashi," panggilnya.

Dengan gerakan kaku, Hatake Kakashi bangkit. Dia belum mampu menyuarakan pertanyaannya, tetapi untungnya wanita itu mengerti arti tatapan sebelah matanya.

Sang _kunoichi_ medis mengangguk muram kepadanya, kemudian mengarahkan tatapan ke ruang operasi di belakangnya. "Masuklah."

Tanpa menunggu si _jounin_ elit merespon, wanita tersebut sudah lebih dulu melenggang pergi.

Lima menit penuh Kakashi hanya berdiri memandang tajam ke arah pintu yang tertutup. Dia tidak mendengar suara apa pun dari dalam sana, lebih karena ruangan itu memang dibuat kedap suara dan desir darah di telinganya masih terdengar kencang.

_Ini bukanlah yang terburuk, tenang saja_.

Dia memantrai dirinya—dan dia tahu itu sia-sia. Dia sudah mengalami banyak hal buruk, tetapi dia tidak tahu hal buruk apa lagi yang bisa menyaingi rasa kehilangan yang mungkin sebentar lagi akan dia rasakan. Membayangkannya saja sudah membuat Hatake Kakashi separuh mati.

Dengan kaki gemetar, Kakashi berusaha membawa dirinya masuk ke ruang operasi itu. Dia menarik napas panjang berkali-kali, berusaha meredakan letupan-letupan di dasar perutnya yang dengan cepat bergerak menuju level yang membahayakan. Tubuhnya terasa panas dan dia merasa dia bisa meledak kapan saja.

Ketika akhirnya dia menapakkan kaki di dalam ruangan berbau alkohol tajam itu, remasan di jantungnya menghilang dan dia merasa kebas seketika bagai diguyur air dingin.

Duduk di ranjang yang ada di tengah ruangan, sesosok malaikat terkikik lemah kepadanya. "Kakashi! Lihat dirimu!"

Suara yang begitu dia rindu itu tertangkap indra pendengarannya. Padahal telah berjam-jam, bahkan berhari-hari lamanya sejak perjalanan pulangnya dari Sunagakure dia telah mendikte otaknya untuk tidak berharap akan mendengarnya lagi. Nyatanya pagi ini, malaikat miliknya seorang tengah berbicara kepadanya sembari memberinya seulas senyum cantik.

"Mendekatlah," bujuk lembut malaikat itu kepadanya.

Kakashi menurut, masih belum mampu bicara. Dia berdiri di sisi ranjang operasi dan serta-merta tangan dinginnya digenggam oleh tangan lembut itu. Malaikatnya membimbing tangannya untuk menyentuh buntalan kain yang baru dia sadari keberadaannya.

"Katakan halo kepada Ayah, Sayang." Malaikatnya berbisik ke buntalan kain itu dengan mata teduh. Ketika dia mengangkat wajah lagi, dia memberi senyum paling cantiknya kepada Kakashi yang hanya bisa termenung dengan mata berestafet dari malaikatnya ke buntalan ke malaikat lagi. Satu-satunya mata yang tampak itu menatap linglung.

Malam sebelumnya, dia merasa dunianya akan remuk dengan pemikiran bahwa dia akan kehilangan penyelamat hidupnya. Namun pagi ini, seolah-olah segala kesedihan, kesepian, dan ketakutan yang sudah menumpuk sekian lama terbayarkan. Lunas. Tidak ada pemandangan yang lebih indah dari ini, melihat sosok malaikat dalam hidupnya menimang kehidupan kecil mereka di tangan pucatnya.

Ketika jemari Kakashi menyapu lembut pipi milik kehidupan kecil itu, dia tahu ini bukan mimpi ataupun _genjutsu,_ dan dia siap mengorbankan apa pun untuk menjaga keduanya. Gerakan kecil dari pipi yang dia sentuh membuatnya terkesiap kaget, mengundang tawa halus dari si malaikat.

"Lihat, dia bangun."

Kakashi pandangi wajah mungil itu dengan takjub dan terpesona. Dalam usianya yang masih terhitung belasan menit, dengan mudah Kakashi melihat helai rambut sewarna salju seperti miliknya. Matanya sendiri nyaris berurai air ketika melihat kelopak mata yang kemerahan dan tipis itu memperlihatkan mata mengantuknya. Kakashi memang masih kaget, tetapi dia tidak buta dan tidak pula bodoh. Bahkan dari mata berwarna biru gelap yang umum dimiliki bayi-bayi yang baru lahir, Kakashi sudah bisa melihat sapuan warna pucat di sana. Warna yang sama dengan yang malaikatnya miliki.

"Dia punya rambutmu."

"Dan dia punya matamu," sambung Kakashi dengan suara serak dan sarat air mata haru.

Malaikatnya tersenyum cantik dan darah Kakashi seolah berdesir lebih cepat.

Ketika bayi dalam dekapan malaikatnya membuka mata lebih lebar dan menampakkan warna pucuk-pucuk daun muda lebih jelas, Hatake Kakashi tahu bahwa kebahagiaannya baru saja memasuki babak kedua. [ ]

.

Selesai.

.

A/N : Saya taruh di hurt/comfort karena sebagian besar menceritakan masa-masa kehilangan Kakashi. Selebihnya, biarkan imajinasi kalian bebas.

Semoga menikmati dan terima kasih sudah membaca!

**Shun'ou**


End file.
